No One Else
by MsWriterTee
Summary: Time has healed hurts for Michonne and Ezekiel, but how much?


**Author's Note: This one shot came to me today for reasons, the promo for Sx10, and I had to cleanse my spirit.**

Michonne stared out into the distance from the roof of her townhouse, watching the myriad of bustling activity at Alexandria Safe Zone. The community was thriving, the Whisperers gone, and Negan dead. A heart attack. Who knew he had a heart? Getting to this point hadn't been easy, but here they were. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and the sounds of gladness all around. This was everything Carl had imagined and more.

"What glad tidings spring forth such unparalleled joy to your beaming countenance on this glorious morn, fair lady?" said Ezekiel, tying his locs at the back of his neck as he made his way over from his corner unit.

A little chuckle escaped before Michonne could stop it. "Why ask what's up when a mouthful of words will do, huh?"

"What's up?" he said like it was a four-letter word. "I would never deign to speak in such an uninspired manner. It's not kingly." Amusement crinkled the corners of his eyes. "How's this?" He stretched one arm outward, hand pointed, and placed the other hand on his chest. "Could I be so bold as to inquire what has brought such brightness to your face so lovely, dear Michonne?"

"Besides your inability to sound like a regular person bringing me to near hysterics?" she remarked with a laugh as he brought his hands down. "The calm. Things are good again. This past winter wasn't nearly as brutal as the one the year before. We have a bountiful crop that's nearly ready for harvest, the community is growing, and best of all my children are happy, healthy, and safe. Things are good." She nudged his shoulder. "How about you? You seem pretty cheery this morning."

"It is so, but getting to cheery was not easy. Losing Henry and then Carol walking away from our marriage…" A shadow of sadness crept slowly over his face. Michonne tapped his hand. He'd been through a lot. "The last year and a half has been hard, but time heals." The makings of a smile chased the melancholy away. "I see that everywhere I look." Ezekiel turned to the various activities around the grounds. "I owe it to good friends, too. Jerry, Nabila, and you."

"Me?"

"I lost my family and my home, and you welcomed me here. You understood."

Michonne nodded and sighed. "It's an understanding I wish I didn't know so well."

"Yet, here you smile."

"I smile, yes."

"A beautiful smile." Ezekiel turned to her. His eyes softened and swept over her. "You are a beautiful woman, Michonne." Michonne swallowed as he drew nearer and fingered one of her locs. His thumb brushed her cheek. "You make this sunny morning brighter."

Ezekiel lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, sweet. Not unexpected or wanted, but on a level, Michonne knew it had to happen. For Ezekiel and for herself. It confirmed what she already knew and what Ezekiel needed to know. She pulled away and stepped back. Her hand covered her lips as she waited for him to say something.

"You—you didn't like it?" he said. "I thought I read the signals. Rick has been gone a long time. I thought we…"

She lowered her hand. "We what?"

"Michonne?"

"You are my friend, Ezekiel, and I'm glad you're ready to move on to a new relationship after Carol, but I will never be ready to move on. Not ever."

"You are still a young woman, Michonne. A beautiful, strong, vibrant woman. To not be close to another man… Do you think Rick would want you to mourn him forever?"

"No, but I'm not mourning him." Ezekiel scoffed. "Not really," she said. "It's not mourning more than it is missing him. I miss him every day. Rick was the love of my life. My soul mate."

"As Carol was mine."

"Carol is still here and you're not together."

"But she…"

"You loved her, but she wasn't your soul mate. If she were your soul mate, with her is where you'd be. And you'd fight the devil himself to get to her. But you didn't even fight Earl the blacksmith and Carol's with him at Hilltop." Ezekiel flinched as if slapped. Michonne touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry if that was harsh, but it's the truth. I'd walk through glass, flames, a herd of walkers if I knew Rick was on the other side of it."

"Don't you miss that closeness?"

"I miss Rick. I miss everything about him. His touch, his smile, his voice, those raggedy jeans. I miss him." Michonne clutched the ring around her neck. Rick was the bravest man she knew, but he had an endearing bashfulness with her. She'd found the ring in a box with a note that flowed with words of love and promises of forever. Words he wanted to say but feared he would be to overcome to get out. But he never had to utter a word with her. His eyes spoke his heart to her every single day. He'd felt like her husband since their first time together. He'd said the same in the note about her being his wife. "When the world changed and I lost my son and my boyfriend, I really thought life was over. I was the living dead amongst the walking dead. Then, I met Rick and Carl, and they brought me back to life. Losing Carl was devastating, and a year and a half later I lost Rick. I lost him, and I didn't know how I was gonna go on. But I had to go on. I had Judith to take care of, and then I learned about RJ." Her heart expanded at the sound of her children laughing in the distance. "Rick is gone, but he is very much alive in my heart. I see him when I look at our son and I see his spirit, Carl's spirit, in Judith. So, yes, I smile, because Rick is with me. He is everywhere but beside me."

"What about the loneliness?"

"I'm alone, Ezekiel, but I'm not lonely. I'm not sad or miserable anymore, because time does heal, but I'm resigned to my truth. I have this community, two children, and a heart full of memories. I have experienced the greatest love and it can't be replaced or duplicated. That love sustains me. You may have ruled the Kingdom, and I'm sure you will find your queen, but Rick is and will forever be my only king. I don't want anyone else in that way, because, for me, there is no one else. There is only Rick Grimes, now and forever."

**~The End~ **


End file.
